


wos red er denn

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Ich gebe meinem Ego täglich die spezielle KurNur meistens geb' ich mir gleich alles und am liebsten pur, sureAn jedem Tag an dem es mein Weltbild länger gibtErkenne ich mich selbst und ich bin neu verliebtEgoist - Falco
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Konan/Pain (Naruto)
Kudos: 2





	1. wo mocht er denn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidans POV des Abends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> für: [I Drabble-Wettbewerb](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/28310/1)
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, Emeto, Gewalt (referenziert), Sex (referenziert)**

**I.**

Itachi lässt die Bierflasche sinken und ich grinse ihn an, denn, obwohl er versucht, sich zu reißen, sind seine Augen glasig und jede seiner Poren schreit _ich bin blau wie scheiße_. Deidara giggelt schon seit einer Stunde, während er sich an der Tischkante festhält. Dabei beobachtet Sasori ihn so abschätzig, dass ich mit Kisame schon Wetten abgeschlossen habe, wann er ihm endlich den Schnaps wegnimmt. 

Pain und Konan sind vor drei Stunden wieder gegangen, irgendwas von wegen _morgen früh aufstehen_ und _ich muss noch autofahren_ murmelnd. Dabei wissen wir doch alle, dass sie ficken gehen. Und sich dann danach abschießen.

**II.**

Ich lache, als Deidara das Gleichgewicht verliert und auf Sasori landet, dem der Kragen platzt. Das ist vor allem deswegen so witzig, weil Sasori sonst immer versucht, besonders vernünftig zu sein. Ihn lallen und Deidara ein »Pass’ doch auf« entgegenschlurren zu sehen, passt nicht zum üblichen _ich baue für meinen Cousin Marionetten, weil ich es kann_ -Sasori.

Ich glaube, ich sehe ihn zum ersten Mal besoffen. Geil! Ich dachte schon, das Arschloch entspannt sich nie.  
Weiß sowieso nicht, warum der hier ist. Irgendwie war er plötzlich da (Deidara und sein beschissen verkackter Kunstkurs!) und wir…? wir ham uns an ihn gewöhnt. 

Wie Tobi und Itachi auch. 

Madara, der jetzt nicht mehr hier wohnt, weil er es aus diesem verschissenen Kaff rausgeschafft hat, ist irgendwie mit denen verwandt und hat sie mitgebracht, nachdem sie hergezogen sind, weil die Luft hier ja so viel besser sei als in der Stadt.

Itachi ist ein scheißarroganter Streber, aber das ist okay. Tobi dagegen benimmt sich, als wäre er nicht älter als sieben, was auf die Dauer echt kotzt. Naja, aber wir kommen miteinander klar, also juckt’s mich nicht, solange ich ihn ab und an ordentlich beleidigen kann, ohne dass er anfängt, zu heulen. Ist klar.

**III.**

Kakuzu, der mit Zetsu irgendwo ganz dringend hin musste und deswegen heute nicht da ist, ist scheißgruselig, aber das würde ich niemals zugeben, weil er ‘n Dreckssack und verkackter Wichser ist. Also genieße ich einfach die Zeit, in der er nicht da ist, und verdamme nebenher die Tatsache, dass ich mich nur mit Kakuzu so streiten kann, wie ich es gern hab, wenn Deidara erstmal diesen Besoffenheitszustand erreicht hat. 

Aber vielleicht ist es auch mal ganz gut, wenn ich mich nicht mit ‘nem besoffenen Kakuzu prügle, weil ich ihm »dustesuffmech« vorwerfe, was wohl eigentlich »du stehst auf mich« heißen soll.

Natürlich tut er es auch nicht, aber wenn ich dann ewig über meine Vorzüge lamentiere (was ich kann! viel! oft! lange! ausführlich! schließlich bin ich ein Geschenk an die Menschheit!), dann geht er irgendwann auf mich los. Ist klar. (Ist aber genauso klar, dass ich das nüchtern nie machen würde. Schließlich ist der Kerl echt scheiß!gruselig. Aber besoffen ist es doch meine Aufgabe, Kakuzu ans Bein zu pissen. Wer soll sonst diese ehrenhafte Aufgabe übernehmen?)

Und trotzdem sind wir alle Freunde. Obwohl wir uns ankotzen und anpissen und keine Ahnung haben, warum. Ist halt so. Kann man nichts machen.

»Fuck!« ertönt’s dann von Deidara, der bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch von Sasori zur Sau gemacht worden ist, und im nächsten Moment kotzt er Sasori voll in den Schoß. 

Ich kann nicht mehr! Und Kisame genauso wenig. Ich kriege kaum noch Luft vor Lachen, und mir treten Tränen in die Augen, während ich verzweifelt japse. Kisame klopft sich auf den Schenkel und schwankt bedrohlich. Sasori und Itachi verziehen angeekelt das Gesicht. 

Deidara entschuldigt sich mit hochrotem Kopf und viel zu nüchtern klingendem »tut mir leid, Danna, hm!«

Und ich? 

Ich japse nur: »Deidara, du geiler Pisser!«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Vorgabe:** Beschreibt wie zwei oder mehr Charaktere sich verhalten, wenn sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen sind. Vertrauen und Spaß sollte vorkommen. Keinerlei Romanzen zwischen den Freunden.  
>  **Genre:** Freundschaft  
>  **Worte:** Lachen, eine scherzhaft gemeinte Beleidigung, Aufgabe  
>  **Wordcount:** Drabble, Double, Tripple


	2. wos is er denn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidaras POV des Abends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, Emeto (referenziert), Essen (referenziert)**

**I.**

Deidara wacht mit Kopfschmerzen und brennender Kehle auf und ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was am vorherigen Abend eigentlich genau passiert ist. Er weiß noch, dass er viel getrunken hat. (Wie in _Sasori wollte ihm die Flasche wegnehmen_ -besoffen. Also so richtig-richtig besoffen. Kein feierlicher Abend, das weiß er. Aber er fühlt sich auch jetzt gerade nicht sonderlich feierlich.)

Er stöhnt leise auf, als er sich aufrichtet und die Augen öffnet, als wären sie zentnerschwer. Wenigstens hat noch keiner der anderen die Vorhänge oder das Fenster geöffnet. Das wäre jetzt gerade nämlich unerträglich. (Obwohl frische Luft gar nicht so schlecht wäre.)

**II.**

Deidaras Kopf dreht sich und seine Finger sind klebrig und feucht am Flaschenhals, als er sich zu Sasori hinüber lehnt und versucht, dessen leise geraunten Worte zu vernehmen. (Deidara kann sich nicht mehr an den Wortlaut erinnern, aber er weiß noch, dass sie über Kunst gesprochen haben. Das tun sie immer, sie reden _immer_ über Kunst.)

Sasoris Atem ist warm und viel zu feucht auf Deidaras Ohr, aber es ist in Ordnung, weil Deidara inzwischen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr reden kann, ohne zu spucken. (Ah! Er weiß wieder! Sie haben über Kunst geredet, die eigentlich keine Kunst darstellen dürfte. Denn tatsächlich sind sie sich dabei sehr oft sehr einig.)

Sasori hat von einem Künstler erzählt, der ein Pärchen aus einer großen Menge Toast heraus gegessen hat. (Hierbei sind sie sich allerdings nicht einig. Sasori findet, dass dies eine »Verschwendung wertvoller Lebensmittel« sei, die man für »etwas viel Sinnvolleres« hätte benutzen können, und dass die Idee »Unsinn« sei. Deidara hingegen findet, dass es eine Meisterleistung sei, Vergänglichkeit durch Toast als Material für seine Kunst zu erreichen. Als er allerdings hört, dass der Toast einvakuumiert wurde, um den Verfall zu verhindern, stimmt er in Sasoris Schimpftiraden mit ein.)

So, wie es immer läuft.

**III.**

Seit drei Stunden sitzt Deidara nun schon bei Itachi auf dem Boden vor der Couch, die inzwischen achte Bierflasche in der Hand und langsam, aber sicher betrunken. Er hat noch nie so viel vertragen wie die anderen, obwohl am Ende immer er am meisten getrunken hat. (Er ist ja auch der, der am Ende am meisten gekotzt hat.)

Bisher sind nur Konan, Pain, Itachi, Tobi und Hidan da. _Nur_ , weil Sasori noch fehlt – und obwohl er der Neuste in ihrem Freundeskreis ist, freut sich Deidara am meisten auf ihn. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu viel, vielleicht ein bisschen zu heftig – aber solange es keiner außer ihm weiß, ist das ja auch egal, oder nicht? (Seine Gedanken werden langsam unkoordiniert und schlampig, es wäre Zeit, für heute mit dem Trinken aufzuhören. Aber die Vernunft ist so leise, wenn Deidaras Ohren vor lauter Alkohol anfangen zu rauschen, dass er gar nicht verstehen kann, was sie sagt. Also setzt er die Flasche an seinen Mund und trinkt.)

In der Ferne, zumindest klingt es so, klingelt es und Deidara beobachtet Itachi dabei, wie der sich nach oben zieht und zur Tür torkelt. (Vielleicht ist es die allgemeine Stimmung im Raum, aber Deidara kommt es so vor, als würde jeder an diesem Abend mehr trinken, als er sollte. (Außer Pain, _mimimi, ich muss morgen arbeiten_ -Pain.))

Itachi kommt mit Kisame und Sasori herein und Deidaras Magen dreht sich ein bisschen um, Wärme breitet sich in seinem Körper aus, aber es könnte auch nur vom Alkohol kommen. Sasori setzt sich stumm neben Deidara und lässt sich von Hidan ein Bier reichen, das er erst einmal nur neben sich stellt. Deidara sagt auch nichts und hört stattdessen Hidan und Kisame zu, die über ihr gemeinsames Wochenende reden, das sie auf einer Party bei Kimimaro verbracht haben.


	3. wos kann er denn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisames POV des Abends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, Emeto (referenziert), Misogynie**

**I.**

Kisame ist immer noch betrunken von gestern, als er bei Itachi auftaucht, um seinen Alkoholspiegel zu halten. (Er ist es wohl eher noch von heute morgen, als er Shots aus dem Bauchnabel irgendeiner Person getrunken hat, an die er sich jetzt schon kaum noch erinnern kann.) Als er sich neben Hidan setzt und von diesem ein Bier gereicht bekommt, grinst er und zwinkert Itachi zu, der das ganze Wochenende damit verbracht hat, zuhause zu lernen, weil sie in einer paar Tagen eine wirklich wichtige Prüfung schreiben, bei der Kisame nicht einmal genau weiß, in welchem Fach sie überhaupt stattfinden soll.

**II.**

Kisame leert die Hälfte des Flascheninhaltes in mehr oder weniger vier Schlücken, bevor er sich zu Hidan, der schon wieder (oder immer noch, so wie er) betrunken aussieht, dreht und »Kimimaro schmeißt die geilsten Partys, eh« sagt. Er nickt dabei, als wolle er sich selbst bestätigen und hört von Hidan ein: »Und die geilsten Schnecken hat er auch.«

Wieder nickt Kisame, aber diesmal kann er die abwertenden Blicke von Itachi und Sasori spüren. (Natürlich weiß er, und Hidan weiß das auch, dass Frauen Respekt verdient haben und man sich ihnen anständig gegenüber verhalten soll, aber die Schnecken auf Kimimaros Partys sind nun einmal, naja, Schnecken. Und damit haben sie ungefähr so viel Respekt verdient wie die Kerle, die zu Kimimaros Partys gehen – nämlich keinen. Also wird Kisame den Teufel tun und ihnen in ihrer Abwesenheit Respekt erweisen, wenn er es sonst nicht einmal in ihrer Anwesenheit tut, nur weil sich jemand dadurch auf die Füße getreten vorkommen könnte. Kisame ist ein Mensch der Prinzipien (und Hidan ist einfach nur ein Arschloch.))

Kisame leert die andere Hälfte seines Bieres in vier weiteren Schlücken und stellt die nun leere Flasche neben sich auf den Boden, bevor er sich wieder Hidan zuwendet.

**III**

»Hast Du gesehen, wie Ino in den Pool gefallen ist«, fragt Hidan und lacht dabei so sehr, dass Kisame kaum ein Wort verstehen kann, »und sich einfach mitten im Garten ausgezogen hat, weil ihr in den nassen Klamotten _zu kalt_ war?« Kisame grinst, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich dabei war oder nur jemanden darüber hat reden hören oder ober vielleicht sogar gar nichts davon mitbekommen hat und gerade zum ersten Mal davon hört. (Alles, was in den letzten zwei Tagen passiert ist, besteht in seinem Kopf nur aus einer nahtlos ineinander übergehenden Reihe an Bildern, Momenten und Eindrücken, die ab und an durch schwarze Lücken des Unwissens unterbrochen werden. Woher soll er denn wissen, was zwischen der Shot-Reihe an der Bar um neun und der Zigarette danach um eins passiert ist?)

»Und, Itachi?«, wendet sich Kisame mit breitem Grinsen an seinen Nebensitzer. »Dein Wochenende war mit Sicherheit spannender als unseres, oder etwa nicht?« Er verdreht die (oh so glasigen) Augen und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, bevor er »Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich auf unsere Klausur gelernt habe, was ihr besser auch gemacht hättet« antwortet. Kisame zwinkert Itachi ein weiteres Mal zu und lehnt sich über Hidans Beine, um eine neue Flasche aus dem Kasten herauszuziehen. (Hidan ist gerade viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, darüber zu lachen, dass sich Ino später noch mit Sakura auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers geprügelt hat, aber keine von beiden nüchtern genug war, um tatsächlich zu treffen.)

Und vielleicht lachen sie auch beide immer noch, weil Deidara und Sasori gerade zusammen ins Bad gegangen sind, um Sasori, so gut es eben geht, von Erbrochenem zu säubern. Und vielleicht ist Kisame auch der einzige, der bemerkt, dass es außer Hidans Lachen seltsam lange beunruhigend still im Raum ist.)


	4. wos kann er denn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachis POV des Abends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, Drogenkonsum (Marihuana, impliziert), Emeto, Misogynie**

Itachis Kater am nächsten Morgen fällt nicht annähernd so schlimm aus, wie er es erwartet hat. Sein Magen ist nur ein kleines bisschen flau und sein Kopf fühlt sich so an, als wäre er nur zweimal gegen eine Wand geschlagen worden. (Was natürlich nicht passiert ist. Aber Itachi sei angesichts seiner schlechten Laune und seiner Kopfschmerzen ein gewisses Maß an Übertreibung zugestanden.)

Er schlägt die Augen vorsichtig auf und starrt noch ein bisschen an die Decke, um sich an das dämmrige Licht zu gewöhnen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat er noch unglaublich viel Zeit, bis die anderen aufwachen. Er muss sich nicht beeilen.

**II.**

Irgendwie beginnt er gegen drei Uhr morgens auszunüchtern, obwohl er immer noch trinkt. (Wahrscheinlich, weil er immer noch an dem Bier trinkt, das Hidan ihm vier Stunden zuvor wortlos in die Hand gedrückt hat. Das Trinken wurde ihm ein bisschen sehr verleidet, als Deidara vor zwei Stunden auf Sasori gekotzt hat. Beide sind immer noch im Nirgendwo verschwunden, aber es fragt sonst niemand, wo die beiden bleiben, warum sollte Itachi es also tun? Wahrscheinlich sitzen sie vor der Tür und ziehen einen durch. Wer weiß das schon? _Künstler ..._ )

Itachi lässt sich nach hinten fallen (langsam, man könnte es auch als _sinken_ bezeichnen) und starrt an die Decke, die sich fast gar nicht mehr dreht. Er fasst das als gutes Zeichen auf und versucht die Flasche als Belohnung an seine Lippen zu setzen, wobei er sich die letzte Hälfte der abgestandenen, pisswarmen Brühe ins Gesicht schüttet. (Da war ja was, Gravitation, gedankenloser Itachi, wohl doch nicht so nüchtern.)

Hidan bricht in heilloses Gelächter aus und schlägt Kisame, der irgendwann in den letzten Stunden gewandert sein muss, denn am Anfang des Abends saß er noch nicht neben Hidan, auf den Rücken. Dieses ganze Wochenende muss wahrlich eine Freude für ihn sein.

**III.**

Sein Kopf dreht sich, dreht sich, bleibt einfach nicht stehen. Vielleicht hätte er nicht so viel trinken sollen, vielleicht hätte er aber auch einfach noch viel mehr trinken sollen. Irgendwann kommt diese Grenze, an der »zu wenig« und »viel zu viel zu viel zu viel« einfach miteinander verschwimmen. (Zumindest kommt sie bei Itachi irgendwann und dann kann er sich immer nicht entscheiden, ob er ein Bier kippen oder doch lieber kotzen will. Meistens entscheidet er sich für das erste, weil er, wenn er betrunken ist, fest daran glaubt, dass er nicht kotzen kann, wenn er den Mund voll hat.) 

Hidan greift hinter sich und drückt Itachi ein weiteres Bier in die Hand, als der den Mund öffnet, aber bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen kann. (Manchmal ist es so, als könnte Hidan Gedanken lesen. Vor allem dann, wenn es um Alkohol und Frauen geht, ein bisschen mehr vielleicht sogar noch, wenn es um Kisame geht. Meistens verwirft Itachi den Gedanken aber sofort wieder, weil er Hidan einer Frau hinterher pfeifen hört und dann Itachis missbilligende Blicke nicht verstehen kann.) 

Er muss ein bisschen schielen, damit er den Mund der Flasche trifft, aber es geht einigermaßen, also warum sich irgendwelche Sorgen machen?

Itachis Blick fällt auf die Uhr und er schilt sich dafür, dass er zu einem sonntagabendlichen Saufgelage _ja_ gesagt hat. Morgen müssen sie ( _eigentlich_ ) in die Schule und Itachi hat eine tadellose Schulakte, weil er noch nie im Unterricht gefehlt hat, weil er noch nie die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hat, weil er nur Einsen schreibt. Und eigentlich ( _eigentlich_ ) soll es dabei auch bleiben, aber Sonntagabende wie dieser führen ihn immer öfter in Versuchung, nicht mehr so tadellos zu sein. (Wie schön wäre es, nicht mit monströsem Kater in der Schule zu sitzen und Sensei Gais penetranten Motivationsreden zuhören zu müssen.)


	5. wos glaubt er, das er is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasoris POV des Abends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, Drogenkonsum, Emeto, Mord (idiomatisch)**

**I.**

Sasori glaubt erst, dass es _einfach nicht wahr sein kann!_ Deidara hat ihm gerade _nicht_ auf die verdammte Hose gekotzt. _Hat er verdammt nochmal einfach nicht, ok?_

Hat er aber doch, weswegen Sasoris Hose jetzt widerlich warm und feucht an seinen Oberschenkeln klebt. Der Stoff von Pumphosen (es ist ein Künstler-Ding, ok?) ist eindeutig viel zu dünn, um Derartigem standzuhalten. _Er muss ganzganzganz schnell raus aus diesen Hosen!_

Sasori steht so würdevoll, _wie man mit Kotze auf der Hose eben würdevoll sein kann_ , auf und geht zielstrebig in Richtung Bad. Ein »es tut mir so leid, Danna!«-rufenden Deidara hinter sich.

**II.**

Sasori (jetzt gerade definitiv ohne Hosen) und Deidara (immer noch mit Hosen, obwohl er sie Sasori mehrfach angeboten hat) stehen zusammen vor dem Waschbecken, in dem besagte Hose in warmem Wasser liegt und einweicht.

»Dir ist klar«, unterbricht Sasori irgendwann die eisige Stille zwischen ihnen, »dass ich Dich umbringen werde, wenn Du heute Abend noch einmal Alkohol in die Finger nimmst, oder?«

Deidara nickt zaghaft und sieht definitiv sehr viel besser (und vor allem sehr viel nüchterner!) aus, als Sasori sich eine von Sasukes (Bruder von Itachi) Hosen (ungefähr Sasoris Größe) nimmt, die auf dem Wäscheständer im Bad hängt. 

»Komm', wir setzen uns ein bisschen raus, damit Du ausnüchterst«, begründet Sasori sein Greifen nach Deidaras Hand und sein Ziehen an eben jener in Richtung Ausgang. (Natürlich geht es nicht darum, ihn _auszunüchtern_ , sondern mehr darum, Sasori _einzustimmen_.) 

Draußen ist es kalt, es ist ja schon spät, aber wenn sie sich ganz nah zusammensetzen, dann ist das schon in Ordnung, dann fühlt sich der Wind gleich viel weniger schneidend an. (Und »der Joint lässt sich so viel besser weitergeben, psst!«, zumindest hat Sasori das leise mit Kichern in der Stimme geflüstert, als er schon einige Male zu oft daran gezogen hat.)

**III.**

Aus _Nach Dem Zerstörungsgrad Seiner Hose Schauen_ wird _Oh, Unglaublich Wie Weich Deine Haare Sind!_ und wie auch immer es dazu gekommen ist, aber es wird zu _Deine Zunge schmeckt viel besser als meine!_

Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssen (und es ist wahrlich kein gutes erstes Mal, weil ihre Zähne aufeinander schlagen, weil sie beide so hektisch dabei sind und sich dann in nicht enden wollendem Kichern ergeben, das nur ab und an von ihren Küssen unterbrochen wird. Aber auch dabei vibrieren ihre Lippen und es bringt sie nur noch mehr zum Kichern und Giggeln.) und sie sind sich nicht sicher, ob sie es jemals wieder tun werden. Sasori ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie es je wieder tun werden. Sie sind beide bekifft ( _oh scheiße noch mal sind sie das_ ) und ganz gehörig besoffen und irgendwo weit hinten denkt Sasori sich, dass sie ganz und gar nicht zurechnungsfähig sind. Und Deidara ist schon nüchtern ein Nichtsnutz.

Sie landen an einem Schrank, der eigentlich zur Aufbewahrung von Handtüchern und Waschlappen und anderen Hygieneartikeln gedacht ist, und Sasori kann jede Unebenheit des Holzes an seinen nackten Armen spüren, als Deidara ihn immer näher heran drängt. Er kichertstöhnt in den Kuss und krallt sich in die langen Haare seines besten Freundes (sie haben eine Bromance, jeder weiß das, aber scheinbar ist da doch mehr, oder auch nicht. Hallo? Woher soll er das gerade wissen? Er hat gerade eindeutig _besseres_ zu tun!)

Moment, wann hat er Deidara das Hemd über den Kopf gezogen? Egal, gut so. Deidara ist _so warm_ , und Sasori kann gerade _sowieso einfach alles egal sein, denn es fühlt sich viel zu gut an, Deidara nur zu küssen und sich in Sasukes Hose (plötzlich doch nicht mehr ganz Sasoris Größe) plötzlich viel zu unwohl zu fühlen_.


End file.
